


关于某个词语的理解

by Kornblume



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [18]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 旧车补档





	关于某个词语的理解

“Party”这种事除非是出任务，否则敌无双懒得参加。  
然而当他的对象烟幕在他们的“双人甜蜜旅行”过程中结识了什么白富美并颇得对方青睐最后邀请他们俩参加自己的生日宴会时，敌无双便由衷地头疼起来。  
“去呗，反正都是在海边，气氛多好。”烟幕可以说是兴致勃勃，“我已经在认真考虑那天你的领带该用什么颜色了。”  
刑警先生挑挑眉，摆出一个无可奈何的表情，随他去了。  
宴会当天，他们按时去到海边的地点，女接待员查看请柬的同时，目光惊叹地在敌无双身上流连，而后者则一副心不在焉的模样望向远处的海平线。  
“他真是帅得销魂荡魄，不是吗？” 女孩儿冲烟幕俏皮地眨眨眼，“如果可以的话，一会儿能否请您将他介绍给我呢，烟幕先生？”  
烟幕眉眼里都是笑意：“我很乐意，可爱的小姐。不过……”他凑近些，压低声音，“他可是喜欢我这类型的，所以你要不要也爱屋及乌一下？”说着他抬起左手，晃了晃无名指上的戒指。  
“好啦，您快请进吧。”女孩被他的调侃逗乐，对他点头示意后接续接待下一位来客。  
烟幕走到敌无双身边用肘部顶了顶他：“嘿闷骚先生，有漂亮女孩说你帅得……‘销魂荡魄’呢。”  
敌无双淡淡地看了烟幕一眼：“是么？那是她还没见着你销魂荡魄的时候。”  
“啧啧，”烟幕往宴会女主角所在的方向而去，“那你要不要看看？”  
……这家伙又来了。  
敌无双找了个不起眼的角落站着默默喝香槟，注视着烟幕在一群年轻漂亮的女孩儿中间与她们逗乐，让她们笑得花枝乱颤，欢快的笑声几乎传遍整个沙滩。  
途中，烟幕远远地举起酒杯向他致意，顺便颇具挑衅意味地笑笑，仿佛示威。  
这将会是个愉快的夜晚。  
敌无双不作回应，再度将双眼投向夕阳余晖下的海面，冷色的眼底仿佛跳跃着炙热光点。

他在宴会尾声把烟幕从香水与红唇中逮了出来，拉着对方沿那长长的海岸线走出好远，直到远离喧嚣。  
“招呼不打就擅自离开似乎不大礼貌啊，Sweetie？”烟幕伸手松了松领结，声线慵懒。  
敌无双转过身去揽住他的腰，略微低下头开始今晚的第一个深吻。  
不同于他闷声地喝了一晚的香槟，烟幕嘴里还有白兰地的味道，甚至还有口红残留的余香。意识到敌无双正在把他以外的气味覆盖住，烟幕忍俊不禁，推开了他：“看来你今晚还喝了点醋。”  
敌无双舔了舔唇，一手勾住领带扯开，扔在沙滩上，一手牢牢掌控着烟幕，嗓音低沉：“你不是就希望这样么？”  
“谁让你从一开始就被人夸……”烟幕笑嘻嘻地圈住他，“‘销魂荡魄’啊，刑警阁下。”  
下一个吻来得急躁又霸道，烟幕被他吻得喘不过气，索性抬腿一绊，两人双双滚倒在沙滩上。  
可惜了这两身西装。烟幕想到，我可是认真选了好久。  
敌无双将他的爱人压在身下，支起身体，扯出烟幕衬衣下摆往上褪去，正在专心解纽扣的手忽然一滞，冷色的眼眸落在那张笑得分外暧昧的脸上：“烟幕。”  
烟幕故意无视他声音里的警告意味，手仍在敌无双性器的位置不安分地挑逗着：“嗯哼？反正待会儿都要用……不是吗？”  
芯理医师对自己的技巧格外自信，他从敌无双的眼中看出了逐渐升腾的情欲：“还是说，你喜欢我用嘴？”

关于“情趣”的问题，对他们俩来说从来不是问题。  
敌无双虽然看起来是个老实人，然而烟幕在背地里说他黄暴的程度远超自己，而且一做就是非得磨到自己求饶的程度。  
不过就“挑逗”这一点来说，烟幕觉得自己更有发言权。  
他含着敌无双的性器，舌尖温柔却色情地舔弄柱身，敌无双的呼吸在他的动作下逐渐沉重，甚至可以听见他刻意压制住的低吟。  
烟幕故意吸吮出淫靡的声响，口里的灼热又坚挺更多，顶端渗出的液体和他的唾液混合在一起，沿嘴角流下。敌无双用拇指拭去那些液体，烟幕毫不犹豫地抓住他的手，然后从那儿抬起头来，探出舌尖，眼神朦胧地看着敌无双，然后慢慢地从指根舔到指尖，最后将它们放入嘴中，模仿抽插的动作吞吐着。  
“做你该做的事。”敌无双淡定地抽回了手，捏住烟幕下巴，“我不觉得我能忍到你耍完所有花招。”  
“唉，一个无情又无趣的家伙。”烟幕懒洋洋地坐到他腿上，与他身躯紧贴，同样高的体温使得他发出暧昧的喟叹。他抓过敌无双的手探向自己的欲望所在，附在情人耳边低语：“换你满足我怎么样？”说着他还用臀部蹭了蹭之后要进入他体内的东西，“赌一赌，你能不能让我先射出来。就用手。”  
如果他没看错，敌无双的嘴角好像出现了一种名为“笑”的表情。但是夜色下光线迷蒙不清，烟幕也不能确定敌无双到底笑没笑。但是，不管他笑不笑，一旦主导权归于他，对烟幕来说就是一件非常……刺激的事。  
“你说的。”敌无双舔吻着烟幕胸口处的肌肤，手上动作却是极为娴熟，烟幕像是被人挠了下巴的猫咪，舒服得有点飘飘然。他满意地轻笑，接着捧起敌无双的脸与他接吻；舌与舌火热地纠缠在一起，下体传来的快感同时冲撞着大脑，烟幕情不自禁地发出细碎的呻吟，扭动着身躯渴求更多：“快点，别让我等不及……”  
快感攀上顶峰，烟幕一口咬住敌无双的肩膀，身体颤动着，释放了情欲。  
滚烫的浊液有些溅到了敌无双腹部，更多的是顺着他的指缝汩汩而下，敌无双托着烟幕的臀部，把它抬高些许，就着沾满精液的手指向臀缝探去。  
手指进入身体时烟幕忍不住仰起了头，大口喘着气放松身体：“早知道……啊……出门带上……带上……嗯……”  
“下回带上。”敌无双侧过脸亲吻他的颈项，安抚他那位就是爱找麻烦的对象，“如果你打算做的话，自己记得带。”  
烟幕表示抗议：“凭什么要我带！又不是我一个人做——嗯……”尾音因体内那几根抽送的手指软化了下去，烟幕跪坐起来，主动迎合起敌无双手指的抽送，“难道你打算就用手指干哭我？”  
就不该期待他安分一秒。敌无双抽出手指，扶着烟幕的腰，深深地顶了进去。  
接下来他并没有留给烟幕喘息的时间，直接用力顶弄起来，烟幕难以忍受他每次抽离的空虚感，迫不及待地往下坐去，自然会被进入得更深。  
“普、普神啊……”手指紧紧扣住敌无双的肩头，烟幕几乎要在快感的冲击下尖叫出声；才释放过一次的性器再度兴奋，滚烫的温度随着做爱的动作反复摩擦着敌无双的腹部，双倍的刺激使得烟幕为之疯狂，让理智全部燃成灰烬：“Dev……Dev……不够……不够！我要你，我要你——”  
敌无双眸色一沉，抱住烟幕翻身将他压在身下，抬高他的腿，让性器整根没入烟幕体内：“Got it.”  
海浪拍岸的声音恰到好处地掩盖了烟幕再也无法克制的拔高的呻吟，他清楚地感受到自贴合处风暴般席卷而上的欲罢不能，尤其当敌无双力道凶猛地撞击在敏感点上时，烟幕根本不能控制自己身躯的沉沦和颤抖。  
接纳敌无双的内壁太过热情，似乎刻意挽留那样夹紧些许，敌无双皱了皱眉，低下头去咬住烟幕的咽喉位置，一下比一下卖力地冲撞着，后背传来指甲抓破皮肉的疼痛感，烟幕的双腿紧紧勾住他的腰，不断地索求他，直到最后敌无双完全射在他的体内。性器抽出时带出湿黏滑腻的精液，烟幕忽然环住敌无双的脖子坐起身，顺势把对方推倒在沙滩上，就着骑乘的姿势主动动起腰来：“可别吃到沙子了，亲爱的。”  
“烟幕，再做下去我们就该被海浪卷走了。”敌无双冷静地陈述事实。  
“嘘。”芯理医师压低身体，手指抵在爱人的唇瓣上，“做爱的时候，就该说点合适的话题。”他故意让自己的动作缓慢且磨人，甚至还刻意发出了难耐的低吟。  
敌无双料想烟幕是不会放过他了。  
“还有，”芯理医师继续得寸进尺，“你说现在，谁更‘销魂荡魄’一点？”  
用膝盖都能想到，这个时候，烟幕一定满脸的得逞之色。  
敌无双往上一顶，烟幕猝不及防，直接趴在了他身上。  
“我还可以让你更‘销魂荡魄’。”他说着，抓住烟幕的手，开始新一轮进攻。

两小时后，酒店房间内。  
粗重的喘息声到刚才才勉强停下，敌无双从烟幕身体上移开，躺在他身边，思考着明天的行程。  
“……”烟幕似乎小声嘀咕了什么。  
敌无双撑起身子看着他。  
烟幕翻了个身，侧躺着说：“我说……你简直是个混蛋。”  
后者闻言挑了挑眉，不置可否。  
他的爱人还在继续抱怨：“打打野战就算了，回来还逮着我做这么久……这几天的旅行肯定都完蛋了。你精力怎么那么好？”  
“反正我是快要被你做死了，你有数过多少次了吗？天啊满屋子都是味道，还有西装，哦对，西装，下回你温柔点对待它们可以吗？我可是专门挑了老半天——”  
他的话被突然再度欺身而来的敌无双给打断了。  
星际刑警先生似乎颇感兴趣地笑了笑：“你还有精神抱怨，不错。那我们就再来一次。”  
“什么？！不！走走走走开敌无双！别动我——”  
38君，今天的生活也很幸福♂。


End file.
